The long range purpose of this study is to develop an animal model for screening antiplaque agents. Due to availability and adaptability the rat was chosen as the model. Progress has been made on establishing the appropriate inoculation procedure, the minimal length of time necessary to obtain scorable levels of plaque and a definite plaque scoring criteria. Additional studies will be conducted to determine the reliability and reproducibility of this model.